


What happens behind the scenes

by Gtop_ps03



Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gtop_ps03/pseuds/Gtop_ps03
Summary: They're in love. They're confused. They're idiots.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Kat! Where's Matt? We have a scene to shoot together and he's not here yet." Harry said in an annoyed tone, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. 

"Uhh... I think he was with Dom, in the institute set. Or in Dom's room." Kat replied, getting irritated by Harry's foot-tapping. 

"Yeah, of course he is. He's always with Dom. He never wants to be around me. He's been avoiding me lately and I think- I think I know why." Harry said, his eyes suddenly downcast.

"What happened Harry? Did you guys fight or something?" Kat said, her eyes showing genuine concern for the older man.

"No, I think it's because.... I came out to you guys." Harry whispered

"But, he was happy for you, that night. He was the first one to hug you and congratulate yo--"

"Yeah, but what about after that. Haven't you noticed, he's been avoiding me like I have a, disease or something!" Harry said, raising his voice

"Okay calm down. Maybe you just need to talk to him. Tell him that you don't like him avoiding you. He might understand." Kat said, trying to calm Harry down.

"He won't. He'll never understand. Because Kat, I'm not just gay, I also happen to like Matt. And if this is his reaction to me being gay, I can't imagine what he'll do if he found that out." Harry said, his voice rising to a very high pitch.

Harry threw down the script from his hands and stormed out of the room, his eyes glistening with anger. Harry felt lost; Matt was one of his best friends. He hated the fact that he was losing him. He spoiled it all. He just had to go and fall in love with Matt. He just had to like guys. And in the process make Matt hate him. Hell, maybe even disgusted with him. But why didn't Matt just tell him that? Maybe he hated even talking to him. He was just a loser. A freaky, homosexual loser.

Matt’s pov  
Hands on my head, I was sitting in my dressing room thinking about him. Dom entered, smirking, but soon his smirk left after seeing me.

I snorted quietly. I probably looked like I had lost someone close. Wow! How nice.

"Pranked someone again?" I asked. "Who was the victim this time?"

"Alberto." He said and continued to rant about the prank.

Dom was always good at everything. Be it flirting or pranking or acting. No wonder he got selected as Jace.

"Got some problem, mate?" Dom asked, looking at me, concerned.

"Nothing." I muttered.

"What is it?" Dom asked again, obviously knowing something was off.

"I seriously don't know what's wrong with me. I can't think anything straight. Uggghh!"

"Oh mate, you are in love! Who is that lucky person?" Dom said his eyes lighting up.

 

My eyes widened for a second but I soon regained my composure.

No. This can't be true. I can't fall in love. What will everyone think after I reveal my sexuality? Will they still be my friends after they figure out I am gay? What will Harry think of me? Wait.... why am I thinking about him? Did I fall in love with Harry? Oh no! I think I am going mad.

"Are you okay, Matthew?" Dom asked breaking me out of my train of thoughts.

"Yes" I answered slowly.

Dom shrugged his shoulders, changed the topic, knowing that I didn't want to talk about it.

"What's your next scene?" Gesturing the script in his hand, Dom asked.

I read the script rapidly, that's when I realise....

"It’s with... Harry." I gulped as I said.

Oh no! Not him again! And my train of thoughts continued its journey with most of his stations named Harry.

"Yeah.... I've been meaning to ask you about him. Have you been ignoring him? I don't know but, ever since he came out you haven't been talking to him much. Are you... okay with him being gay?" Dom questioned

"Ummm.... I-I--"

"Oh yeah... I'm sure you'll be alright with it, since you're also gay, right?" Dom questioned teasingly

"W-what? I'm not gay. I mean I don't like boys. I-I'm straight." I stuttered suddenly freaking out.

Shit, shit, shit....He can't know I'm gay. He must be joking. What if Harry finds out? No, I should really stop thinking about Harry. 

"Then explain why you spend half the time of your shoot staring and stuttering at Harry. I get that you play Alec, but you're like that even when you're not acting mate." Dom reasoned with me.

"I.... uh... I don't. I can't. Fine okay, I'm gay and I'm madly in love with Harry. Happy now? Now will you please leave, as I'm sure you won't want to be around me anymore." I practically screamed. Poor Dom, I really shouldn't be venting out my anger at him.

"Woah mate! I didn't mean to upset you. I was just asking. And why would I hate you? I pretty much knew that you were gay from the start, and I never hated you. And about Harry. If you like him, then why are you ignoring him instead of actually telling him?" Dom asked, trying to calm me down.

But, I didn't calm down.

"Oh sure. I tell him, and then he starts hating me? He's already going to hate me for being gay, but if he hears that I like him, it's going to be worse."

"Matt, if you haven't noticed, Harry's gay too. Why would he hate you for being gay if he's gay too." 

He does have a point. Harry won't have a problem that I'm gay. But he will have a problem with me liking him. Harry's like the awesomest and most perfect person in the world and I'm just an idiotic....freak.

"Uhhh....earth to Matt." Dom was waving his hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention. "You were thinking of him weren't you? Anyway, you should get going. You have a scene to shoot with your dream boy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry’s POV**

_Where on earth is he?_ I've been waiting for 15 whole minutes, and Matt's usually never late. _Wait, what if he's quitting the job just because I'm gay? Oh God's, what've I done—_

 "Harry! I'm so sorry. I was with Dom and I lost track of time..." Matt was running towards me. He stood in front of me, brushing his hair out of his eyes. _I hate him, and his stupid, perfect hair, and this stupid gorgeous face so much. Uhh... Harry. Don't get distracted._

 _"_ Save it, I don't care. Let's just go shoot the scene." I replied curtly.

 Harsh. I know. But I really don't want him to find out my feelings for him.

 "I-I- Okay, fine." Matt replied quietly

**Third person POV**

"I am Alec. Alexander Lightwood." Matt said with an amused expression.

They had been shooting their next scene for the show from past half an hour repeating the same dialogues since none of them could perform it well.

_What had happened to Matt? He was always so good and determined towards his work. Oh god! Not these thoughts again!_

"Magnus Bane. High warlock of Brooklyn." Harry said, his eyes boring into those blue orbs.

_How does he manage to look so handsome with those fake lenses?_

"Ok! Cut." Ed Decter, our director said, a sigh escaping his mouth, relieved that they had finally managed to complete their scene. "Ok. Both of you get ready for the next scene."

"Whaattt?" Harry and Matt said in unison.

"We thought the next shoot was of Clary and Jace." Harry spoke.

"Well… the shoot was changed since Katherine and Dominic had an unexpected interview."

Harry and Matt groaned together and went back to their dressing room but not after giving a cold glare to Ed.

 

**Matt's POV**

The fighting scene was going well for both Harry and me until...

I was fighting a fake ravener demon when I got thrashed into a tree by someone. _No. This was not the scene. I shouldn't get knocked down._

"Cut!" I heard our director shout. That's when I noticed the pain.

I grunted, held my head and closed my eyes trying to reduce the pain. _It hurts so badly!_

In the process to keep my balance, I toppled over the stone, hurting my toe. My legs wiggled out underneath me; Ready to kiss the Earth and increase my pain, I felt two warm, gentle hands embrace me and keep me from falling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Third person** **POV**

Harry slowly put Matt down on the ground.

"Matt?" Harry asked in a concerned voice. When he got no answer, "Ed, I think Matt's unconscious. We've got to take him to the infirmary"

Ed called some of the crew members and told them to take Matt to the infirmary. But Harry pushed them all away and gently lifted Matt into his arms. He carried Matt to the infirmary, appreciating the beauty that was Matthew Daddario. His sculpted face, his long eyelashes, covering those beautiful blue orbs, his soft hair outlining the side of his face. He entered the infirmary and told the medics what had happened to Matt. They told him to put Matt down on a bed. They bandaged his foot (apparently it was a sprain) and gave him some drips. Then the doctor went back to whatever he was doing before they came. Harry sat beside Matt for a whole hour. Then, Emeraude suddenly came bursting in with Alberto and Isiah behind her.

"Harry! I just heard what happened. Is Matt okay? What's wrong with him? Is he hurt badly?" Emeraude all but screamed.

"Shh, Em he's sleeping. He just sprained his ankle and hit his head. The doctor says he should be fine."

"Oh, sorry about that. Why don't you go eat, the three of us don't have anything to shoot now, so we'll stay here with Matt." Emeraude whispered.

Harry sceptically agreed and when Emeraude went to talk to the doctor, Harry walked to Matt's bed.

"You'll be okay soon, I hope. And if it counts for anything, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'll come check on you in a bit" Harry whispered to Matt even though he knew he couldn't hear him. Harry bent down and pressed a light kiss on to Matt's forehead, and left the room.

 

**Matt's POV**

I slowly tried to open my eyes and pull myself out of that black oblivion, but failed. Then I heard a faraway voice speaking to me.

".....counts for anything, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'll come check on you in a bit"

That sounded like Harry's voice. It was definitely him. I was going to tell him to wait, but before I could, I felt him press a soft kiss to my forehead and walk away.

_He did not just kiss me. No way. He doesn't like me. He hates me. Oh my god. Matt, shut up. He just kissed you on the forehead. It's nothing big. Other than the fact that it felt great. Kill me now, I'm so whipped._

I slowly pried my eyes open.

"Matt, are you, awake?" I heard someone say to me. It sounded like Alberto. I noiselessly nodded my head a little.

"Hey Em, he's awake now." Alberto called out to the others.

"Thank the Gods. Matthew Daddario, don't you ever scare us like that again." Emeraude said threateningly.

The doctor came and did a check up on me.

"You just have to rest for another day, and then you can leave the hospital. But you have to be on crutches for a week" The doctor said.

I nodded my head and then scanned around the room.

"W-where's H-harry? Did he l-leave?" My voice cracked as I spoke.

**Matt POV**

Matt slowly walked towards Harry's room. Hands fidgeting, he nervously knocked on the door thrice.

"Come in." An angelic voice replied from inside.

Agitated, he turned the knob and threw the door open.

Harry was sitting on his dressing chair with his eyes closed. His face looked tired from the overwork they were doing, his long legs high on the dressing table but what caught Matt's eyes was his chest.

His perfectly well-toned and hard yet smooth chest was bare. Matt couldn't stop his eyes lingering on it.

He reluctantly looked up at Harry's face plastered in his signature smirk. "Want any help?" Harry asked, his smirk never wearing off.

"Uh... I came to say.... um... t-thanks." Matt stuttered which caused Harry to chuckle.

"Well then, you’re welcome. How are feeling?" Harry inquired genuinely.

"I'm good." Matt paused for a while then put forward a question. "Do you mind having a cup of coffee with me as in a way to thank you?"

"Ya sure. Any place. Any time."

"Fine. Is day after tomorrow, 6 pm at Starbucks okay for you?" Matt ensured, happiness clearly evident in his face.

"Ok then. See you tomorrow."

"See ya." 

Matt and Harry looked at each other, both lost in each other's eyes. After five minutes of staring, both broke the eye contact.

Blushing furiously, Matt gave a final adieu and left the room, dreaming about their upcoming hangout.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Author's note

Hey guys

Thanks for reading and commenting.  
To all of you who didn't like the fanfic or the concept of shipping two actual people, all I have to say is if you don't like it, don't read it. I'm not going to stop writing just because of what you guys think.

Also I don't think people should come to conclusions about someone being racist or homophobic without actually knowing them. I didn't include Isaiah because this fic focuses mainly on the younger generation of shadowhunters. 

Thank you, haters for giving your extremely helpful suggestions.

I really appreciate the people who defended this fanfic. I would especially like to thank Zara for the time and effort they took to express their opinion.

Thank you

Until next time,  
Gtop_ps03


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Matt's pov**

*On the day of the date*

Matt had spent the previous day daydreaming about their kind-of-date. Now, he was starting to panic. He was supposed to meet Harry TODAY! And he had no idea what to do. Sighing, he decided to go to their love expert.

Matt knocked on her trailer door. She opened it for him

"Hey Em, I kinda need your help with something." Matt asked

"Hey Matt, come on in! Of course I'll help you. What is it?" she replied

"I-I have a date with someone this evening. Well' it's not actually a date. We're just hanging out."

"Oh my gosh, you have a date? With whom?" Emeraude squealed excitedly

"It's not a date! And does it really matter?" Matt replied exasperated

"Yes it does. Okay, at least tell me what this person's like. And how they dress."

"Okay, they're very kind, and confident. This person dresses very nicely and likes to dress, well, flamboyantly."

"Oh... so you're meeting Harry aren't you?" Emeraude replied knowingly

"What no! I never said-- I'm not even gay, I don't---"

"Honey, you really have to stop hiding it. Practically everyone except you and Harry knows that you like each other."

"Okay, it is Harry. But it's not a date. We're just hanging out. As friends" Matt replied, emphasizing the word friends

"Aww...that's so cute. Any ways, don't worry, mah brother from another mother. I'm going to help you get ready. So when do you have to meet him?" Emeraude said

"Uhh... in an hour and a half?"

"What! And you're telling me now. Oh gosh we have to work fast. Now let's go to your trailer and see what you have to wear" Emeraude said, frantically

She went through his wardrobe and FINALLY found some clothes that weren't all black.

"Okay, now go put these on"

"What? You want me to wear that?"

"Yes, now don't argue and GO"

He obediently went into the bathroom and changed. He came out, feeling extremely conscious of himself.

"Matt! You look great. Absolutely dee--licious."

She was kinda right. He was wearing a blue dress shirt that brought out his eyes and skinny jeans that clung to him in just the right places.

"Uhh...thanks."

She then sat him down on a chair and began brushing his hair. She finally managed to get it to stay flat on his head. She reached into her purse and took out...eyeliner?

"No way! You are not putting that on my face." Matt said, alarmed

"Just a little bit?"She pleaded

"Fine...."Matt reluctantly agreed 

She deftly put on eyeliner on his eyelids.

"Okay now you better get going. Don't want to make dear prince charming wait, do we?" Emeraude said, admiring her handiwork.

"Yeah, thanks Em!" Matt said, hugging Emeraude gratefully.

 

**Third person pov**

Matt walked to Harry's trailer and knocked. The door was opened to reveal an absolutely stunning Harry. Matt couldn't help but stare.

"So uh..You ready to go?" Matt asked, trying to hide his obvious frustration 

Harry, on the other hand was busy staring at Matt. He looked great. Though it was obvious that he had help. But still, he couldn't help but stare at Matt. He quickly collected his thoughts.

"Sure. By the way darling, you look wonderful today." Harry added with a wink.

Matt stood there, stuttering. He then shook his head and walked forward, Harry by his side. They walked in silence, enjoying the fact that they were both together. 

Matt broke the silence, "Harry, I really am very grateful. You know, for everything. The doctor said my injury would've been worse if you hadn't caught me."

"It’s nothing Matt. I'm very pleased to have helped you. You don't need to thank me so formally." Harry replied

"Thanks anyway" Matt said. And before he could lose his nerve, he kissed Harry on the cheek.

Harry stood on the sidewalk, stunned.

"Aren't you coming?" Matt asked, grinning and walking into Starbucks.

They both went in and walked up to the counter. They ordered their drinks. Matt insisted on paying for both of theirs, and convinced Harry to agree. They sat a secluded booth at the very corner of the café.

"Hey Matt, I'm sorry about that day, before our shoot. I acted pretty harsh." Harry said, looking down at the table.

"It’s alright. I was kinda late for our shoot. So it's fine. I understand that you were angry." Matt replied, smiling.

"Actually, I wasn't angry because of that. I just...I thought you didn't want to be around me anymore, and that's why you were late." Harry said

"What? Why wouldn't I want to be around you?" Matt asked, shocked

"Matt, ever since I came out, we've been growing apart. It feels like you've been distancing yourself from me, and spending more time with....with the others." Harry replied, slowing leaning back against his chair.

"Harry, I admit we've not been hanging out a lot. But that has nothing to do with you coming out. I'm really proud of you for that. I've just got o lot on my mind recently."

Well, most of it was true. Harry was the person on Matt's mind for the past few weeks.

"Oh, alright then, so we're still friends right?" Harry asked

"Yeah of course we're still friends." Matt replied

"Even though I want more." they both thought

They spent the rest of the evening talking about random things. Sometimes they would just stare into each other's eyes and forget what they were doing until one of them came to their senses and pulled the other out of his trance.

"We better get going. We have a night shoot." Harry said, reluctantly getting up.

**Harry's pov**

We went out of Starbucks, both of us walking side by side towards where we were staying. I really didn't want this to end. It felt so good to be around Matt, just the two of us. Matt walked me to my trailer. Both of us just stood outside the door in an awkward silence. I decided to break it.

"I had a really good time today, Matt."

"Yeah, me too. Thanks for everything." He grinned back at me

We said our goodbye but just as he was turning to walk away, I pulled him back. I thought about today and decided that I have to do something about this. Well, here goes nothing. I leaned forward and kissed Matt on the lips. For a few seconds, it felt like heaven. He tasted perfect. Like burnt sugar and....strawberries?

Then I began to realize that he wasn't kissing me back. His lips were frozen in shock. I tore my lips away from his.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to"

I backed into my trailer and slammed the door shut and locked it. I threw myself onto the bed, still in shock from what I had done.

"Harry, open the door." I heard Matt say, knocking on my door.

"Go away. Just...leave." I really couldn't face him. I heard him walk away, and I felt hot tears streaming down my face.‎Shit, I messed up big time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

“Mmm… that was great Em. But I guess… um… I should go talk to Harry now.” Matt and Em had just finished jambalaya, both their stomach full.

“Yeah, go get him, Matt.” Em said with an encouraging smile. Matt was so happy to find a friend like her.

Matt hesitated, but he gathered up his courage and knocked on Harry’s door.

“HARRY SHUM JR. OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I WILL PHYSICALLY BREAK IT DOWN.”

He heard steps shuffling to the door. Slowly, the door opened, revealing a very tired-looking Harry.

“What do you want, Matthew?” He asked, his voice rough probably from lot of crying. Matt was worried. Harry had called him ‘Matthew’. _He must be really angry!_

“Harry, are you okay? You look like you haven’t slept in a longtime.”

“I can take care of myself on my own. It’s none of your business. If you have nothing else to say, please leave.”

“Actually, I came here to ask you, about the kiss.”

“Of course you did. I’m really sorry, Matt.” He said, his voice turning a bit soft. “I like you and I know you don’t Matth--”

Harry was interrupted by a pair of soft lips on his. Matt… Matt was kissing him. Quickly, regaining his senses, he kissed back, slowly deepening the kiss.

Harry felt Matt’s arms encircling his waist. He brought his hands to Matt’s shoulder. He threaded one of his hand into Matt’s hair. The kiss became more heated, both of them kissing with equal fury and passion.  After what felt like hours, they pulled away.

“What? Why?” Harry asked, shocked.

“You. Are. So. Stupid.” Matt said, hitting Harry on the head. “Of course I like you too, you idiot.”

“Really?” Matt nodded in reply. “Well then, will you do the honor of being my boyfriend?”

“Of course I’ll be your boyfriend.” Matt replied, kissing Harry again. “But on one condition.” Matt whispered.

“What is it?”

“You have to take me on a date. A proper date.” He replied smirking.

Getting into his character, Magnus, he replied, “Of course, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And.... we're done!


End file.
